


Stay With Me

by mrwellick



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Tyrelliot - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrwellick/pseuds/mrwellick
Summary: Elliot dreams of Tyrell and realizes he needs him by his side.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Tyrell Wellick/Elliot Alderson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Stay With Me

Elliot tried to shut his eyes but there was no point. He looked around his apartment like he was trying to find an answer. The empty feeling surrounded him. His stomach clenched as sobs erupted from his throat. Rain splattered against the window, the lights from the city softly illuminating the room.

Mr. Robot sat on Elliot’s bed, a solemn look on his face. He felt it too. The loneliness that pained Elliot’s mind. They avoid each other, consumed by their own silence. Elliot longed for a feeling of security, to feel like everything was alright. The sobs got worse and worse. His temple pounding. However he didn’t care, he just cried harder until it was too much for Robot to bear.

“Kiddo you have to stop, please.” 

He tried his best to gently lay a hand on Elliot’s shoulder, but he flinched shoving his palm away. Elliot only buried his face into his pillow harder. His face was hot and his thoughts were heavy. Robot stood up and looked out the window, leaning against it. The young hacker saw his silhouette through bitter foggy tears. Elliot thought he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door, but he ignored it and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot felt his body awake, chest heaving. Everything in his vision was white. Snow covered his frame, hands frozen and pale. He arose searching his surroundings. He was in a forest. His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. A distant screaming echoed throughout the woods. Elliot’s eyes shrank, his skin crawling. 

He trudged into the forest. The blinding moon high in the sky. It was gigantic. All of a sudden the hacker heard sobbing. He followed the sound. It oddly sounded familiar. Elliot fell deeper and deeper into the crowds of pines and the clouds of fog. As the crying grew nearer, he saw a figure slumped against a tree. A red wheelbarrow laid buried in the snow. Elliot’s breath was like a chimney in the frigid night sky. The sobbing was coming from a man, when Elliot approached him he stopped.

His hands rested on the his stomach, great strands of hair blocking the mans face. It was very dark but Elliot could make out he was wearing a long trench coat a blue tie. Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Tyrell?”

The man slowly lifted his weak head. The moonlight reflecting in his ocean blue eyes. His breathing was wavered and thick. The look of pain on his face was immense. 

“Elliot? What are you doing here? You have to go. Leave me here.”

All emotions gathered in Elliots body, his eyes narrowed. Tyrell was covered with his own blood, drops of red staining the snow beneath them. The hacker violently shook his head, running to Tyrell’s side.

“No I’m not leaving you. Not again.”

Elliot crouched by him, feeling his breath on his neck. Tyrell’s expression was soft. With all his strength he lifted his palm to caress Elliot’s cheek. The younger was sobbing now. 

“It’s okay Elliot, I’ll be okay. You have to save yourself.” 

Elliot shakily pressed Tyrell’s hand harder against him. 

“No I don’t. I care about you and I’m not abandoning you like this.” 

Tears fell from Tyrell’s cheeks, his lips pressed into a gentle grin.

“I love you Elliot.”

The wailing in the woods grew louder and louder, shaking Elliot to his core. The hacker felt Tyrell’s body slump against his own. It was like the whole world was crumbling around him. Elliot clenched Tyrell’s hand.

“Tyrell- please stay with me.”

Elliot choked on his words, inaudible sounds trickled from his mouth. He frantically touched Tyrell’s face and neck. This pain is the worst he’s ever felt. 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore, don’t leave me like this. I need you I-“

Elliot felt his body jolt as someone lightly shook him. His neck was in the corner of someone’s chest, they were warm and smelled heavily of cologne. Elliot was back in his apartment, the harsh rain still beating against the window. He was sitting on his couch. Elliot looked up and was met with a pair of loving blue eyes. 

Tyrell was a couple inches from his face as his arm was snaked around Elliot’s shoulders. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat in his eardrums. Was this reality? Was Tyrell really sitting here in front of him and not dying somewhere in a forest. 

“You fell asleep again. Not that I mind, but do you want to go to bed?” 

His smile was sweet and wide. Elliot blinked bewildered. The hacker sat up, stared at Tyrell, and threw his arms around him.

“You’re really here. You’re okay.”

Tyrell nuzzled Elliot, resting his hands on his back. 

“Of course I am. There’s no place I rather be.” 

Elliot leaned back, tears pooled in his eyes as he shyly grinned. In one motion Elliot caressed Tyrell’s face and pulled him closer. 

“I love you Tyrell.”

Tyrell froze in surprise as Elliot motioned forward. Their lips connected, Tyrell’s expensive cologne rubbing off on Elliot’s hoodie. They both smiled at each other, small tears welling in Tyrell’s eyes. Elliot never wanted to leave Tyrell’s side, he’d always be there. Robot stood by the window. He smiled softly at them as he turned his attention back to the sound of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them- please bring them back to me.


End file.
